User blog:Golurk 88/Avenger and Exodus: Complete Destruction
Introduction The Avenger and Exodus are both heavy versions of the Punisher and infamous Orkan respectively, bringing a whole bunch of new setups and more destruction along with them. In this blog we will be looking at their stats, strategy and how to counter them. Avenger (Statistics) First of all, the Avenger is ridiculously overpowered. No arguments there. If you disagree, test one on a Shutze against a heavyweight like a Raijin or Bulkwark and see how fast it shreds them up. Capable of dishing out 389,400 damage at level 12 mk1 in about 10 seconds, the Avenger can destroy anything. And remember, that’s just ONE Avenger. It also has a range of 500m. As an added bonus, the Avenger, being a kinetic weapon, does double damage to physical shields, allowing it to destroy them even quicker than its damage statistics would suggest. Exodus (Statistics) Like its smaller counterpart the Orkan, the Exodus fires all of its unguided rockets rapidly in a burst with a range of 300m. Meant to deal heavy damage in as short a time as possible, the Exodus deals 102,600 damage in 1 burst at level 12 mk1. Due to this, the Exodus is more than capable of single-handedly crippling or severely damaging enemy bots before they can fire back. Being a rocket weapon, the Exodus deals splash damage, bypassing physical shields. Avenger (Strategy) With its outstanding damage, decent range and shield breaking potential, the Avenger is best used as a close-range brawler weapon or to provide close-mid range suppressive fire. When mounted on brawling robots such as the Leo and Lancelot, the Avenger is able to provide the heavy firepower that its lighter counterparts somewhat lacked (although they have since been buffed) Due to this, the Avenger can be used effectively up to ranges of even 400m, despite bullet spread. This is because its high damage negates the effect that bullet spread usually has. It can also be mounted as highly effective anti-shield weapon, with its high damage giving it the ability to destroy Anciles and dealing double damage to physical shields. Exodus (Strategy) The Exodus, when compared to the Avenger, has several key differences. Firstly, it deals less than a third of the damage and has a reduced range. On the flip side however, it can dish out the damage in a fraction of the time, and bypasses physical shields entirely. These features mean that the Exodus is best suited to hit-and-run or ambush tactics, where robots using it can make the most of its damage before finding cover to reload. When used on ambush robots such as the Carnage, the two Exodus weapons are fully capable of rapidly destroying an enemy robot. However, due to this limited damage compared to other heavy weapons, in sustained firefights most robots mounting there Exodus will be outgunned. Avenger (Counter) One way of avoiding the Avenger is by using cover. Even at ranges of 400m, the Avenger can still severely damage your robot or at least shred up its shields if it has any. Fast robots or ones with speed boost abilities (e.g Kumiho) also help, although only for short-mid distance travel. Another way is by using robots that are heavily armoured and shielded, such as the Bulwark. Make sure you still stay out of 400m range though, as you might have to conserve your shields and health for other enemy robots. Finally, mid-range, sniper and artillery setups can always simply outrange it. Pummelling the enemy with Trebuchets, Noricum or Hydras whilst knowing that they cannot fire back is not only satisfying, but also highly effective at damaging and frustrating the opponent. Especially since that if you were only a few hundred metres closer, you would be dead in no time. Exodus (Counter) Like with the Avenger, use cover wisely, even more if you’re wishing 300m, since it can quickly cripple your robot. However, if the cover is too small of if your robot is too close to the edges, then the splash damage from the rockets can still cause damage. You might want to use a robot that has an energy shield or Ancile, such as the Fujin. If you have an Ancile, then whilst it may not have enough health to absorb the entire rocket salvo, it can take most of it, its blue honeycomb pattern appearing will alert you and give you time to escape without taking any damage (except to your shield). Be aware that mounting an Ancile reduces your firepower by quite a bit, so only use it on robots such as the Lancelot or maybe the Leo. Outranging the Exodus (as well as the Orkan and Pinata) is much easier than with the Avenger. Being the weapon with the shortest range, close-range weapons from the Taran to the Punisher and Scourge are all capable of destroying robots mounting close-range rocket weapons from just outside their range. Overview Overall, the Avenger is an extremely powerful and versatile weapon that has brought a new definition of overpowered to the War Robots game. As for the Exodus, its heavy damage and similarity to the Orkan and Pinata allows for many new rocket combinations and DB setups, whilst remaining as a ’powerful but not yet OP’ weapon still within the realms of sensibility (unlike the Avenger XD) Category:use Category:Blog posts